Second Chances
by Sophiacharlotte
Summary: Caryl AU, short story. Trigger for suicide.
1. Chapter 1

AN: another little story. Trigger Warning : Suicide, suicidal ideation, Angst. Parental abuse. Please if you have any triggers about suicide don't read this.

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

Xxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 1

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The gun sat in his hand, as he stared down the abandoned road. He was a pussy, just like his daddy said. He was nothing.

Daryl slammed the steering wheel of his old truck. "Just do it!" He screamed at himself. Just put the gun to your head and pull the trigger. But something was holding him back.

There was nothing to live for. Nothing. He was twenty one, living in a run down old trailer, with his daddy, and Merle. Merle was gone. Took off, left him again. Left him with the monster.

Daryl could leave, he could pick up and go, but where. He had nothing, knew no one. His daddy had made sure of that. Throughout the years his daddy had tightened his grip on him and Merle, making sure they had no friends, no skills, fuck he'd even made Daryl quit school. He didn't even have his high school diploma.

The only thing that had kept him going was Merle. They were in this together. They were brothers, blood. They would leave some day. Make their mark on the world together Merle would say. It was bullshit. Merle knew Daryl was too damn awkward too damn shy too damn introverted to ever leave on his own. To damn damaged. Daryl wasn't sure if he would ever overcome those insecurities.

Why bother? For more of the same? More of Daddy backhanding him when he was drunk? The beatings had all but stopped. He was bigger than daddy now, stronger. Five years of working labour jobs had ensured that. But something inside him, found it hard to break free. Move on. And the old bastard knew it. Knew every insecurity Daryl had. He played on them, used them to his advantage. Made sure Daryl was too beaten down emotionally to ever fight back. To leave. The bastard had won.

His thumb twitched on the trigger. It could all be over. There was nothing he would miss, no hope that things would get better.

The knock startled him out of his thoughts.

Fuck..he wiped his eye, and rolled down the window. The most beautiful pair of blue eyes were regarding him. She was holding a leash with no dog on the end,her cheeks flushed like she had been running. Her eyes darted towards his hand as he slipped the gun in the console.

"Hi...my name is Carol. sorry to bother you...have you seen a little dog run by here?"


	2. Chapter 2

AN: another short chapter

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

Xxxxxxx

Chapter 2

Xxxxxxxxxx

Carol seen him, as she came out of the woods, chasing Ruby again. That dog loved to play hide and seek on their hikes. The first time the dog had bolted on the trail, Carol had been terrified, fearing her dog lost forever. But Ruby always came back. Happily wagging her tail, after having a grand adventure. Carol mainly chased her for the dog's enjoyement. Ruby would be disappointed if she didn't.

But as she caught Ruby in the trees she caught site of the truck sitting literally in the middle of nowhere. She watched for a moment, transfixed at the pain she saw on the man's face who was sitting there. Then the gun had been lifting up, like he was trying to get the courage to press it to his temple, and she held her breathe, muttering "No don't." And sighed in relief, when his face broke and the gun lowered.

He looked alone, lonely. She'd been there, she knew what that was. Watching her parents succumb to illness one after the other this past year, had almost broken her. She had no family, no one. She'd graduated high school with hopes of heading to college five years ago, but ultimately stayed home, to care for her mom when she got sick, then her dad. They were gone now, and she was alone. In their house, with a life insurance policy and no clear clue as to what to do now. But the world was open, open to possibilities. All she could see was hope. She'd been lonely, so she'd rescued a dog. She had Ruby, and she wasn't giving up.

Her heart broke for the man sitting there, her mind franctically trying to decide what to do. She realized suddenly she knew him. It was Daryl...Daryl Dixon. They gone to school together until he dropped out.

He'd been a loner. Obviously poor, and always came to school with bruises covering his body. Her mama had once spoke of daryl's daddy and how he was evil. She'd been friends with his mother.

No one had ever helped him, Carol realized suddenly. No one had even tried.

Her momma's voice whispered through her mind. "Every thing happens for a reason."

She unclipped Ruby from her leash, letting her dash off again happily, and squared her shoulders, making her way to his truck.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: another chapter.

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 3

Xxxxxxxxxxx

"Hi...my name is Carol. sorry to bother you...have you seen a little dog run by here?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

He was sweating the heat running in the cab, almost too much to bear. She was staring at him expectantly. He turned his head away, shaking his head.

"Nah ...sorry." His voice was barely audible. Please just go away he thought.

She moaned in distress, and he turned back to her, her eyes were filling with tears, they were so fucking blue. "Are you sure?" She asked, biting her lip.

"Yeah.."

She was twisting the leash in nervousness, "She never does this, I'm so worried. I don't suppose...would you help me look? I noticed the hunting supplies in the bed of your truck. I reckon you know this area well. I promise I'm not some crazed serial killer trying to lure you into the woods. Not that I would tell you if I was, but I promise I'm not." She finished it off with a wink.

What the fuck was this? She saw the gun, he was certain. She knew what he was doing...or maybe she didn't.

"Please..." She said softly, and he felt goosebumps squeal across his skin.

Tell her no, tell her to get lost. But he found his mouth saying yes.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She had a nice ass. His head was so fucked up. Ten minutes ago he'd had a gun to his own head and now he was checking out the ass of the girl who interrupted him.

She chatted happily as they moved through the forest. Ignoring the elephant in the room or among the trees as he quickly tracked her dogs trail.

The dog in the end had found them, bounding from the bushes, knocking her almost over in the pups excitement. He'd caught her before she'd tumbled. She turned in his arms her eyes smiling. His heart thumped in his chest. Her eyes softened and she was staring at his lips, and he was wondering what the hell was going on, as he felt a surge of lust run through him.

She murmured softly, her mouth inches from her own. "What were you doing in that truck before I found you Daryl."

He broke away. Turning his back. "I dunno..." but then he spun "How'd you know my name?"

"We went to school together." She said, taking his hand she ignored his flinch. "Did I dunno invlove your gun to your head?" He tried to pull away, he really did, but something about that moment was spellbinding. Like it was a significant milestone in his life, her standing there with him in the forest. Holding his hand. It was ethereal and peaceful, and even the dog was sitting quietly watching them.

"My momma was friends with your momma, before she married your dad. Your daddy ...he's a bad man." She whispered and he nodded, unable to speak.

"You're coming home with me, "she whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: another chapter

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

Xxxxxxxxx

Chapter 4

Xxxxxxxx

"Pfft." He snarled turning away. "I don't want your goddamn charity."

"It's not charity...I just lost my parents, the house is too big, I'm lonely, and you need a friend. I inherited their house, I have their life insurance policy. I can help you out. That's what friends do...don't go back. It's easy. Just don' go back. I don't know what your dealing with, in that house, with that man. But I know it lead you to being out here today, ready to make a mistake. Don't go back." She murmured.

He swallowed watching her. "I can't just ...leave." His voice was so small, it almost broke her heart.

"Looks like your hunting gear in your truck, is there anything else you need, you love that you need to go back to?" She took a step closer.

"No..." he wanted to say yes, she could feel it. "My clothes... i.. need clothes."

"My Dad was about your size, I got a closet full of jeans and t shirts, they are yours." She didn't add she would slip into that closet whatever he needed. He didn't need to know that.

"I ..."

"You can." She said stepping forward. She grabbed his hand again. "Just say yes."

This was it, the moment that could change things, or make them worse. He gulped as he spoke "Yes."

Xxxxxxxxxx

"You can have this room." She said. "It was my parents."

"Naw I can't ..you should have it." He said hurriedly, Carol turned and smiled.

"I can't." Her voice was embarrassingly hoarse, like she was going to cry at any minute. "It's too hard..." She said softly and he nodded. "I moved their thing to the spare room. I'll get something for you to wear tomorrow. Leave it outside the door. I'll go threw his stuff tomorrow."

"I'm supposed to work tomorrow." He muttered.

"Where do you work?" She asked.

"The factory on the outskirts of town". He muttered.

"Does your dad work there?" She asked

Daryl snorted "The old man don't work."

"Do you like your job?" She asked, she was leaning in the doorway watching him.

He shrugged "it's a job." His cheeks were flushing brightly. Carol wondered how she'd never realized how handsome he was before.

"Promise me." She said suddenly. He looked at her in confusion. "Promise me...you won't." She stared at his eyes meaningfully. She couldn't say the words, but she knew he understood what she was saying. Promise me you won't opt out. Promise me you won't take your life.

He nodded softly before stepping back into the room. "I won't."


	5. Chapter 5

AN: next chapter, longer one.

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

Chapter 5

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Daryl sat in the driveway of her house, after work working up the courage to go back in.

The day had been good, he'd awoken to the smell of coffee in the house instead of his dad's cursing and yelling, he'd come down to Carol happily cooking breakfast for him, a black lunch box sitting on the countertop packed for him to take.

She'd flushed brightly when he came in. "I just spent five years taking care of my sick parents, it's hard to flip the switch on that." She said with a shrug. Daryl nodded, it was gonna be hard for him to drop old habits too.

Like now, sitting in her driveway, wanting to go in, all the old voices in his head holding him back. He could hear Merle in his head, his daddy too, that he should be ashamed, that he shouldn't be taken no damn charity. Carol didn't make him feel like it was though.

She was there, suddenly. Struggling to get garbage can to the street, and he was out of the truck, grabbing it for her, taking it to the road and she fucking beamed at him, like he'd just done a miracle or something.

Grabbing his hand she pulled him into the house, happily chatting about her day, and he couldn't help but wonder if this was what home felt like.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

She insisted on cooking supper, she seemed to zone in what what she was doing while she cooked, hardly speaking. The silence wasn't uncomfortable though.

His thoughts were consuming him anyway. Rent was due tomorrow on their shitty trailer. The old man may not have noticed he was gone yet, but he sure as hell would when he wasn't there to pay the bills.

His stomach cramped at the thought of his old man seeking him out. Maybe finding Carol here. He didn't even notice her walk over to where he was sitting on the stool. She was practically in between his legs.

"Hey" She said softly, bringing her hand up to his face. He tried not to flinch but it was instinct. "You alright?"

He didn't want to have to say this, but she deserved to know. "The old man...he might...he might show up here... once the money I gave him dries up. He'll come looking for me."

She smiled and brushed some hair off his face, and he felt shivers run down his back. "That's ok. I can handle it."

"He can...he can be a real asshole..mean..angry." He said softly.

She smiled again and winked "So can I, I also have a gun, a ferocious guard dog," She said motioning to her goofy grinning dog thumping her tail on the floor, "numerous self defence classes, a kick ass security system, which by the way I need to give you the code and a key, and a neighbour whose a cop." She smirked "plus I'm little and people always underestimate me. Believe me, you don't want to underestimate me." With that she smiled again and went back to cooking supper happily.

Xxxxxx

"So, " they were awkwardly sitting at the table. "What do you do?" He asked eating probably the best meal he'd ever had.

She sighed "Nothing." She said grimly. "My Mom got sick when i graduated, I took time off to take care of her, then Dad got sick. I am a only child my parents had no family. I kept putting it aside, what I wanted. Because there was more important things you know? My parents made sure I was taken care of. I have life insurance fund and a trust fund and a college fund and I own this house free and clear, I just have no idea what I want to do.. I volunteer right now. So I can stay busy, what about you? " She asked "what do you want to do?" She said with a sweet smile.

"Fuck...I didn't even graduated." He muttered while his cheeks burned.

"Do you want to?" She asked

"What do you mean?" He asked confused she looked like she was planning something.

"I volunteer at a community centre, part of what I do is help people sign up for their GED...do you want to?" She asked again.

Surprinsgly he did, he really did, he'd never let himself say it, but he wanted it. "You could do that?" He asked.

"Sure!" She said happily. "I'll bring home the paperwork tomorrow, and the books"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He insisted on helping her wash the dishes, then stuck his hand in his pocket pulling out a wad of money.

Carol stared at him in confusion.

"For rent." He said with a shrug.

"Daryl...really there's no need..I want to do this..." but he interrupted her.

"I need to do this." He said firmly.

She stared at him seriously, "ok, but, there's no set date or amount, pay what you want when you want, got it?"

He chuckled and nodded "you're a shit landlord."

She smiled "Damn straight...and don't worry about groceries either..that's my thing. I love having someone to cook for. Are you ok with that?" She asked.

For the first time in a long time he felt, happy. It was an amazing feeling. He smiled as he answered "Gotta be."


	6. Chapter 6

AN: another chapter

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

Chapter 6

They developed an easy routine, she got up saw him off to work, and was there when he came back over the next two weeks. They made dinner, she helped him study for the GED, then she usually suggested something to do together. Like watching a movie or playing cards. She seemed happy, just to spend time with him. He knew he looked forward to spending time with her.

Two days after he payed her the rent money, he came home to his room closet filled with clothing. He was pretty sure they were new, and her dad didn't wear most of this stuff, but he let it go, she looked so happy with herself he didn't have the heart to complain.

Tonight they were watching a movie, and he had to admit, Carol was fun. Fun to be around. She teased him non stop, about everything and anything and it made him feel...special. She loved he was certain when he's face would flare red.

The movie was bad, so bad, and Carol's commentary was keeping them amused, She was beautiful when she laughed, she fell back on the cough in a fit of giggles sliding down next to him. She ended up almost in the crook of his arm since he had his arm up on the back of the couch.

The atmosphere in the room changed, they were staring at one another. Intently.

She brushed the hair that always seemed to hang down in front of his eyes away. "I love it when your eyes are happy." She said softly. "You shouldn't hide them."

He nodded, hypnotized, transfixed.

She pulled her feet up underneath her, smiling. Nestling her head on his bicep. "Would you.. let me trim it?" She asked still playing with that one strand, twirling it around her fingers.

"Alright."

Fuck he was 21 years old and he was pretty sure his voice just cracked.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You're sure this is ok?"

She had pulled a chair into the center of kitchen, better light she said. He wasn't really sure what to do.

"Do you want to take your shirt of?" She asked. "So you don't get itchy?"

Fuck god no, he sure as hell didn't. His chest and back was a mess. But she was staring at him so sweetly, he suddenly wanted to show her. Wanted to make it real. He felt like she wouldn't judge him. He turned his back not wanting to see her face. The pity.

He pulled his shirt of, waiting for her reaction. Her cool fingertips suddenly were tracing across his scars, touching them softly. She put her forehead to his back, wrapping her arms around him. "I'd kill him if I could." She said fiercely.

No one had ever cared. Not one person. No one had ever been angry for him, no one but her. He fell apart, falling to his knees, she came down with him. He pulled her into his arms, she landed on his lap, and held on to her like his life depended on it, his face in her neck he held her while he cried silently. Her fingers running through his hair, and rubbing his back.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

She was silent, her head on his shoulder, her fingertips still tracing his bare skin softly. He'd long ago stopped crying but he just couldn't let her go. It felt good to hold her, it felt right.

"I'm still cutting your hair." She murmured sleepily, making no move.

He snorted out a laugh. "Ok."

She sat up grabbing his hand, she moved the chair to the sink, "wait right here."

She was back with a couple bottles and a towel. She set it on the edge of the sink, motioning him to sit down. His head hanging over the sink, cushioned by the towel, she started washing his hair gently. Her eyes never leaving his.

Carol's fingertips messaging his hair scratching softly at his scalp. That was probably the moment.

He fell head over heels in love.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: another chapter

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

Chapter 7

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

One month later

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Carol smiled as they headed into the community centre for Daryl to take his GED. He was cute when he was nervous, hell he was always cute.

She turned her attention to driving, he was anxiously reading through the study guide one last time. His face had filled out a little, and she was struck again by how handsome he was; the familiar butterflies in her stomach sending shivers through her body. She stomped those feelings down.

She'd discussed it with her therapist, Denise. Carol's feelings for Daryl. She'd been seeing Denise since her parents died. Carol was worried, worried that if she made a move, on someone so vulnerable, he's feelings might be confused. Gratitude, and guilt, could mess with someone's mind. He needed a friend right now. Denise had been pretty adamant that Carol let things move at Daryl's pace. If something was going to happen, she needed to let him take the lead. Didn't mean she couldn't give him hints that if he decided to make that step, she'd definitely be receptive.

Carol slid her hand across the bench seat, took his hand for a moment, and squeezed softly. He didn't flinch at her touch. "You'll be fine, you're ready." She said before drawing her hand back to park the truck.

He grabbed her hand again, when the truck was stopped. Looking at her intently before he replied. "Thanks to you."

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Carol!"

Carol bolted up in bed, it was Saturday Daryl had taken the day off yesterday to take his GED.

The door to her room swung open. "What's wrong?" She asked.

He sat down, excitedly, on her bed. He'd forgotten to change he just had boxers and a tshirt.

"Nothing wrong! Look at this!"

He handed her his phone and she looked at the automated text.

"You passed!" She smiled and suddenly she was grabbed in a hug. His momentum knocking her flat on her back. He was on top of her, and then he was kissing her neck.

His mouth was running along the curve of her neck and Carol couldn't stop herself from sliding her fingers through his hair.

"Daryl." She whispered, and she felt him stiffen, and sit up suddenly. His eyes wild with panic.

"I'm sorry." He muttered as he ran from the bedroom.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: so if some of you have noticed a few chapters have been on the smaller side. I'm trying to just post what I have instead of trying to fill a chapter with filler. It's helping with my block :)

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

Chapter 8

Xxxxxxx

If Daryl could hide in his room all day he would have, but as it was, Carol was at his door soon after telling him she was taking him out for breakfast to celebrate,

He jumped in the shower quickly replaying that scene in his mind. Everything he felt for Carol in that moment had just overwhelmed him. Putting his lips on her skin felt as natural as breathing, and that was saying a lot.

The fact of the matter was he was a twenty one year old virgin and she had seen him at his worst most vulnerable moment. He was forever grateful that she had found him that day, already he could see new and exciting possibilities opening up ahead of him. But old insecurities held fast and he could never imagine a future where she would want him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Carol was chatting happily and he was thrilled that she was seemingly ignoring what happened in her bedroom. But if he knew Carol, she was only ignoring it for now.

The knock at the door, startled them both. Daryl was watching Carol fuss over Ruby before they headed out.

Rick Grimes Carol's neighbor was at the door. She'd introduced Daryl when she first moved in. Neither Daryl or Rick had let on that they had already met from the numerous times that police had come out to the trailer for Merle and Daddy.

"Rick" Carol said with a smile. "What's up?"

"I'm here to talk to Daryl." Rick said soberly.

She let him in, and Daryl knew somehow he knew this was about his daddy. Apprehension opened up in his stomach he braced himself for whatever was to come.

He felt Carol's hand on his back, as Rick started to speak. About a bill collecter coming to his trailer looking for money. About how the smell had alerted the man to a problem, and he called the cops. The cops had entered the premises. Rick sighed. "I'm sorry Daryl, your dad is dead, looked like he may have choked on his own vomit. Passed in his sleep."

Her hand slipped into his, as he stood in shock. All this time he been worried his dad was gonna cause trouble he'd probably been dead for a while. Carol nodded to Rick, who nodded and left then, Carol took his hand leading him to her room. Pulling him to the bed she payed down beckoning him to her. He sat down still lost in his head as she wrapped her arms around him, and held him.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: hey there, another chapter

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

Chapter 9

Xxxxxxxx

"I should move back home."

Carol had been awake for awhile. They'd fallen asleep after Rick's visit. She knew Daryl had been awake as well, although both were pretending to not to notice the other awake.

They'd shifted in their sleep, she was for all intents and purposes the big spoon, and it felt good to be close to him.

"Why?" She whispered.

Daryl was silent for awhile. "Cause...he's gone. Ain't gotta stay here anymore. I shouldn't be bothering ya.."

She bit her lip, time to be brave. He was more insecure than she realized and although she wanted the choice to move forward to be his, obviously he needed big neon flashing signs that rejection wasn't in the cards. "I like having you here, Don't go back there, to all those bad memories. Look at how far you've come." She paused. "Stay...please, ..unless you don't want to."

Xxxxxxxx

Daryl turned to face her, his heart thumping a million beats per minute. This day, Jesus Christ he felt like he was on a fucking roller coaster of highs and lows and Carol, Carol was like the light at the end of all of it.

He'd been ecstatic to hear he'd passed his exam. For the first time in his life he felt like he could be excited about his accomplishments. He knew without a doubt, Carol would be as happy as he was. His excitement had overwhelmed him and he'd lost control of his feelings. He wanted Carol so bad. He wanted to hold her, to kiss her. Touch her. It had been to much, her beautiful skin, so close to his mouth. He needed to taste it. He needed her.

She'd responded, the shock of that had knocked him out of his lust filled haze more than anything. He'd panicked and ran.

His daddy was dead, that thought filled his mind. He felt numb, he should be sad, shouldn't he? Maybe that made him a shit son. Once upon a time his daddy had been different, maybe not a candidate for father of the year, but his momma's death had changed him. That plus the alcohol and drugs. All of it was messed up in Daryl's head, but one glaring thought kept flashing in his mind, he had no reason to stay anymore.

But, if she wanted him to stay, maybe he could, maybe he could stay. He had no desire to go back to that run down trailer, with the memories, this place, with Carol, had felt like a fresh start. He didn't want to go back now.

Staring at her face on the opposite pillow, he knew he could never leave her. Maybe she wouldn't feel the same way he did, but it was enough, to have Carol in his life. She made his world better, just by smiling.

"I'll stay." He muttered, "if you want me to." Looking away, so she didn't see everything in his eyes he was trying to hide.

Her fingers touched his chin softly, lifting his face to look at her. Her face came forward, ever so slowly, he felt like he was being drawn into a dream. Her eyes never leaving his. "I'm glad." She whispered, then her lips found his.


	10. Chapter 10

AN: hey last chapter for this little story. Thanks for your enthusiasm :) I was going to go into smut with this chapter, but it didn't fit. So I went for romance/fluff. Let me know what you think :)

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

Chapter 10

Xxxxxxxx

He was floating in lust. Carol; Her mouth was everything Daryl ever thought it would be and more. God was it possible it was even more amazing to kiss her then he imagined? It was better, better than he'd ever imagined. Better than all his fantasies and he'd fantasizes a lot. Better than he dreamed and he spent his nights when he slept dreaming of her.

He rolled instinctively, covering Carol's body with his own, his hand trailing down the sides of her body, he wanted to touch her, everywhere. She moaned softly as his lips trailed down her neck, her hands threaded through his hair, scratching softly at his scalp.

He'd always hated when anyone touched his hair. If he let his hair grow any length his daddy had made sure to make him pay for it, once he'd ripped a handful out while he'd been throwing Daryl around, in a drunken rage. As he grew older Daddy had stopped grabbing for his hair, maybe because Daryl was taller than the old man. Little by little Daryl had started to let the buzz cut grow out. He'd hacked off his own hair with kitchen scissors rather than go to get it trimmed, the thought of someone touching his scalp only bringing back memories he'd rather lay dormant.

But just like when Carol had trimmed his hair all those weeks ago, her gentle sweet touch was almost overwhelming. He put his face in her neck and groaned as her fingers swept down from his hair down the top of his back.

"You ok?" She whispered. "You're shaking."

Daryl sighed squeezing her more tightly. He wished somehow he could stay like this, pressed tightly to her body. She didn't seem to mind the fact that his dick was pressing into the v of her legs. In fact she was thrusting her hips up ever so slightly.

He moaned again not moving from his spot against her neck. "Just not used to this." He muttered hoarsely.

She was silent for a moment. "Used to what?"She said softly as her hands threaded up under the t shirt he was wearing.

"Liking being touched."

XxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxx

If Carol had not been sure she was in love with him, she was now. It had been tumbling towards that, since the moment she'd met him. Hell, it seemed now like this was fate. A thought occurred to her suddenly.

"Daryl, have you ever done...this... before?" She asked softly. His face came up from her neck. Staring down at her intently. His face flushed in the most adorable way.

"No...never wanted to, before ...now, ...just don't know what I'm doing.."

She smiled her heart filling. "We can take this at your own pace, we don't have to do everything tonight. We have time. I'm not going anywhere. She murmured pulling him down to kiss him. "Besides.." She whispered with an evil grin as she rolled him to his back, her hands trailing down to the button on his jeans. "There are other things I wanna show you first."

Xxxxxxxxxx

She rolled him over and he went with a soft grunt. Her smile as she knelt beside him on the bed, stole his breath.

Daryl had been waiting, waiting all his life, for this, for that smile. For someone to look at him the way Carol was. But not just anyone, her...Carol. He'd been waiting for her.

He'd been drowning, in his life, before he'd met her. Drowning in a pool of his own despair. Daryl had thought that maybe what he needed was someone to pick him up and throw him in a lifeboat, but he was wrong. Carol had shown him that he already knew how to swim. He'd just forgotten for awhile.

Her hand was trailing down his abdomen, when he sat up holding her hand clasped in his own. A sudden epiphany dawning. "I wanna stay... I know I said I would stay if you wanted me to, but I WANT to stay." He whispered his voice almost to thick with emotion to continue. "I wanna stay with you forever...You ...you're everything. You helped find myself, find my heart. You're my heart...I love you. I never wanna let you go."

She was beaming at him now. Tears streaming down her face. Straddling him she climbed into his lap, pressing her forehead to his. "I love you too."

THE END


End file.
